


To Tease a Saber-Tooth

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ggio Vega, Crack Relationships, Just read the fanfiction and stop reading my tags. It's exhausting coming up with them., M/M, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, cocky Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: A tease here and there.....how will Shuhei and Ggio hold up against Kensei and Ichigo? Will they give in?





	To Tease a Saber-Tooth

Ggio Vega mewled, shifting uneasily as he tried to stay upright, trying so desperately to keep his facial expression at ease.

Just why did the son of a bitch have to finger him at the table? There were other people here for god's sake! And s-shit, could the other people here tell what was happening? Could they smell his need and arousal?

Being an Arrancar, the 26th Arrancar to be exact, he was used to others eyeing him like a meal....so why were they all watching him in amusement? Hell, did one of them just whisper under their breath, "cute,"?!?!

  
"K-Kurosaki...p-please..." He hissed and even though he was glaring daggers at Ichigo, he wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that please. Please for less? Or please for more?

  
Ichigo had decided to get a little adventurous at the dinner table in Kisuke’s store and had slipped his hand into the back of Ggio’s pants, fingering him lightly. It had taken forever to get the Fraccion used to wearing a normal set of clothes, let alone live among humans.  
  
Now he thought about it…..Ichigo bit back a chuckle as he reminisced. He almost missed Ggio’s former outfit, how he had unzipped the front of that mandarin-style jacket, laying him bare for his eyes only as he had taken him in the basement of the Hat and Clog’s store.

Ah…..good times. Those sweet cries still rung in his ears.  
  
“Please what? Did you want something love?" He asked with a husky purr. He knew the others could tell what he was doing but he didn’t care. And why should he? This was the best show they all had received in months. He could bet that Renji would ask a load of questions later, like “how did you tame that cocky bastard?” and “Let me at him?”

And those questions would be left unfulfilled because he wasn’t sharing his sweet little lover at all.

"W-Want to leave.." The saber-tooth male whispered, bottom lip trembling as he buried his hands in his lap, trying his best to get his act together. Though he never admitted it, always did enjoy the sort of sex they had, but this was a first for him.  
  
"N-Need to-" He jolted, clenching his eyes tightly closed as he nearly came. It didn't help when he still had that vibrator bead shoved all the way up into his lewd hole.

It seemed Ggio wasn’t the only one getting off. But unlike him, the scared lieutenant across from him did a much better job hiding his unwanted pleasure.

"Then excuse yourself to the bathroom love." Ichigo mused, chuckling lightly as he pushed his finger right into the knuckle. The teenager looked across the room, his flickering gaze meeting Kensei’s smug one for a second.

Seemed Kensei had the same idea.

"O-Oh, shit..." Ggio whispered, turning bright red, he pulled away, fixing his skinny jeans as he ran off, hearing soft laughter from Ichigo as he left.

Forget that Ichigo had a great cock that could work wonders. He was gonna skin him alive!  
  
“Heh, Shuhei….you gonna run off too?” Kensei whispered, his lips brushing against Shuhei’s earlobe, feeling how the boy shuddered, desperate for more of Kensei’s touch, for those very fingers teasing his lower regions.

“N-No….not yet at least.” Shuhei’s hushed words made Kensei smirk proudly only for him to pause, watching in hidden awe as Hisagi turned to face him, his hand wandering a little too close to Jr. Kensei.

“Taicho Mu-”

“Taicho no longer.” Kensei murmured, watching the boy’s tongue poke out, wetting his bottom lip. He loved Hisagi, but damn did the boy always have to remind him of the past? The past was over and done with. It hurt enough….shit.

“I no longer order anyone Shu-”

“So you say, but,” Shuhei leaned forward, nearly straddling Kensei’s waist, his arms coming around to grasp the Visored's neck, their lips nearly touching. “I wouldn’t mind taking orders from you….in the bedroom or-”

“Fuck it.” Kensei peeled his fingers away from that tight ass and threw Shuhei over his shoulder, Ichigo’s laughter left behind as he marched off, his night’s pleasures in his arms.

Away in his private quarters, separate from the others, Ggio sobbed, burying his face into the jacket Ichigo had left the other night, breathing in the scent as he fingered himself, trying to get himself off. He left the toy in, due to the bet he had with Kurosaki, that he /could/ withstand the sex toy.  
  
Ichigo soon excused himself from dinner, ignoring the smug smile hidden behind Kisuke’s fan and retired to Ggio’s room. Standing in the doorway, he soon shut the door behind him and shed his pants, freeing his cock.

"I have something over here that's better...wanna come and get it wet like a good boy..."  
  
"N-No...." Was the muffled reply. Seemed like someone didn't want to be a good boy.  
  
Pouting and feeling like he was in some sort of heat even though Fraccions didn't experience that sort of thing, Ggio sent Ichigo a needy but resolved look. "Y-You meanie...touching me like that..."  
  
"I will rephrase what I said; get over here and suck my big cock like a good boy or I'll never let you cum for the next three days and if you do cum, I'll make sure you are ball-gagged and suspended for my use." Ichigo remarked, his threat very serious when he got dominant. He only spoke like this in the right moments….only time he had full dominance was here….in this bedroom. Just him and Ggio.

The Arrancar’s face flushed with humiliation. God, it always got him wet when Ichigo talked like that.

  
"S-Sorry...I'll be a good boy."

  
Crawling over to the edge of the bed where Ichigo stood, the boy opened up, taking the offered cock into his sweet, lewd mouth, making choked sounds as he sucked like a good boy.  
  
"Good boy....that's right...suck." He purred as he pushed Ggio's head to the base of that thick and large rod. "Suck it all down and please me..."

The saber-tooth boy whimpered, pushing back to take Ichigo deep until white-hot pleasure shot through him. O-Oh, god, oh god-  
  
Yanking away, Ggio cried out as he curled up onto the sheets, trying to stop his orgasm. Managing to do so, Ggio sobbed, eyes tearing up. "Y-You fucking tease, just...please I can't take it anymore! N-Need to cum so badly!"

“Then come back over here and show me that hole. I want you on your bag with your legs spread.” Ichigo smiled, his expression softer than his words.

“Ichigo-!” Ggio hissed, sitting up only for Ichigo to pull him close, gently connecting their lips. “Yeah, I know….I’m sorry, all right? I know you like it slow, but….tonight...tonight let me have this. You can curse me all day long tomorrow.” Ichigo soothed with a chuckle, brushing the boy’s hair to lay behind his ear.

Ggio keened, nipping Ichigo’s bottom lip in retaliation only to move, keeping his legs spread on the mattress to the point of a painful ache at his hips. He needed to be filled so badly. And assuming Ichigo didn't want to have the vibrator bead still in his ass, Ggio reached back to pull it out.

"R-Ready...stick it in.”

“Yeah…” Ichigo watched as the other assumed the ordered position, only to smirk and sink his cock inside. The thick length slid inside entirely and he made no effort to hold back. He wasn’t going to break the boy, but...he was evidently going to leave him stuck in bed by the time he was done.

* * *

Shuhei pushed his face against the sheets, body trembling and heart pounding, as the wet, blunt head of Kensei’s cock nudged against his hole and started to push against him. Shuhei jerked, whimpering into sheets as Kensei fucked his roughly, hitting all the right spots.  
  
"K-Kensei, yes so good! P-Please, ah more!! A-Aaaaah!"

“That’s it keep begging!” The former Captain growled as he thrust with all the strength he could muster. “Beg me for my cock!”  
  
As Kensei kept nailing Hisagi’s prostate. It had him jerking, whining at the sudden burst of pleasure. "O-Only you can make me feel this good-Aaah! L-Love being fucked full of your seed! L-Like being, ah-!!"

“Good boy...” He purred happily as he made sure to fuck the lieutenant as hard as he could as his reward. “You know what you’re going to do later? You’re going to suck my cock while I sleep. You’re going to pleasure my cock until I can’t cum anymore....”  
  
That was quite the challenge, one that Shuhei would gladly take.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess writing in a fit of depression brings about love for new founded crack ships. It seems I now ship Ichigo x Ggio. Look forward to maybe seeing more of it from me, but of course.....I will always write more Kensei and Shuhei fanfictions. I just adore them too much. Ugh.....foolish it might seem, but Shuhei has always gotten me through the hard times in life. 
> 
> I hope you all will read through this fanfiction, even though it is a bit of a crack ship. I always enjoy writing crack ships...giving a voice to the ships that some wouldn't even think could exist.


End file.
